maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn (recurring paternity guest)
Shawn '''is a woman who appeared on the Maury Show at least 6 times to find the father of her son Devon. She tested at least 6 men for Devon, and failed to find Devon's father. Shawn first appeared on September 25, 2003, because she wanted to prove to her husband Eric that he was the father of her son Devon. Eric, however, did not believe he was the father and rejoiced when the DNA test proved him right. The second time Shawn appeared on the show, was on November 3, 2003 she tested a 2nd man named Alan, who appeared to be elderly, for her son Devon. When the DNA tests proved Alan was not Devon's father, he yelled Told you bitch! as Shawn ran backstage. A week after that appearance on November 11, 2003, Shawn returned with a man named Micah. Shawn claimed her search has come to and end. However, Micah was still proven not to be the father. On May 3, 2004, Shawn was located in jail, but was allowed to give a man a paternity test on Maury via satellite. Unlike the previous 3 men Shawn tested, the 4th man, George, wanted to be Devon's father and even proposed to Shawn on the show despite the audience's negative reaction. Shawn said George was the last possibility, but still, George was proven not to be the father. On November 15, 2004, Shawn returned for a 5th time with an elderly war veteran named Mike. Mike really did not want to be the father of Devon, calling Shawn an irresponsible whore and saying he had sex with her only once. During this show, Shawn mentioned she Mike's daughter's best friend over and over again. Mike was proven not to be the father. Shawn and Mike got into an argument backstage and Shawn said that even if Mike was the father, he would probably still do nothing for baby Devon. On September 25, 2006, exactly 3 years to the day of the airing of her first appearance, Shawn admitted why she was having trouble finding her son's father. She admitted she was involved with prostitution and that she had around 15 clients and also admitted to abusing drugs. She brought another man to the show who she was intimate with, but he, too, was proven not to be the father of Devon. This is Shawn's last confirmed appearance on the Maury Show, although there have been rumors she appeared in episodes during Season 10 (2007-2008). '''Trivia Shawn's 5th appearance was reused numerous times in episodes that would otherwise be legitimate, such as the June 30, 2005 and November 8, 2005, and possibly September 16, 2005 airings of the Maury Show. This may be due to the fact that Shawn was a fairly popular guest during that time and she was unable to come on those episodes, possibly due to being incarcerated. Category:Season 6 First Appearances Category:Recurring paternity guests Category:Guests with 5 or more appearances